Help
by Envys Shadow
Summary: ...Well, apparently the summary didn't work out the first time. Anywho...Another crack pairing oneshot. He kicks a rock in her stomach. She asks for something. What happens? Summary and title faaaail!


A/N: Hehe. Yeees. You will read this crack pairing and love it.

I've fallen in love with it because it just is...great. e-e

Also, I did this for my wifey while away on holidays. And I was pretty tired, too.

Also, it's rated T due to some language. HOORAY FOR VULGAR LANGUAGE!

AND CAPS!

--

"Beat..." A young girl – maybe around the age of ten or eleven – said softly, looking up from her plate.

The male, whom sat on the other side of the table, looked up from his plate, mouth full and some mashed potatoes surrounding his lips. After swallowing his food, he asked, "'Sup, Rhyme?"

"Why did you want to bring me back?" Was the reply, and Rhyme's eyes fell down to her plate.

Obviously, Beat was pretty shocked by this since he flipped out (which obviously sent his plate and chair crashing to floor) and stared at Rhyme. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Rhyme!?"

Rhyme sighed, getting up slowly. "Well, I mean...I don't exactly have any dreams, so what's the point of living?"

"Ain't you the one who sayin' 'My dreams will find me!' or somethin' like that?" Beat blinked, looking at his sister's expression. She looked...depressed, in a way.

"Yeah...that's what I said. But...I don't know if I believe it." With that, the girl spun around and walked off.

"Rhyme? Rhyme. RHYMEE!" The fifteen year old shouted after her, but when she didn't come back, he merely punched a wall. "Stupid...freakin'...Rhyme." He was muttering. "Her dreams will find her...eventually." Beat continued to mutter, until he found himself walking out of the door, and into the streets of Shibuya.

--

"Yes, Sir?" The blonde haired woman adjusted her glasses. "What did You call me for?" She asked, looking at the person in front of her.

"Go to RG, Konishi. Something...seems to be wrong." The person responded, back to the blonde haired woman. "Unless you can't handle checking something simple out. Hee hee."

Mitsuki Konishi – the woman – nodded. "Yes, Sir." With that said, she spun around and walked off.

"...I wonder if she actually knows something isn't wrong. Beat...you better thank me again for this. Hee hee."

--

"Stupid Rhyme. Stupid her and her freakin' thoughts about not believing those words she said, yo." He was now on Molco, kicking some random rock he found back on Spain Hill. May as well take his rage out on a rock. "She'll have a dream!" He shouted, causing many people to look at him oddly.

It takes a rather long time to get used to people seeing you, since he spent around three weeks in the UG...where no one could see him.

"AUGH!" His rage finally reached the pinnacle, and he kicked the rock straight...into...a woman's stomach. "Oops." Was all he muttered, as the woman looked down at the rock, then to him. "Ah, shit." Beat backed up, about to run away but...didn't.

He knew her from somewhere.

She had been in his dreams once or twice since coming back from the UG.

All...sweaty...and...His thoughts were sliced in half when she said his name, "Daisukenojo."

Again, he flipped out. "BWAAAAH! Don't you say it, yo! Really! Say it again and you gonna be hurtin'!"

The woman smirked, and adjusted her glasses. "Ah, yes. You are quite an amusing monkey." She giggled, and Beat realized who it was. Game Master of the third week, and the one who erased Rhyme when she was a squirrel Noise.

"HEY IRONHEAD! GOOD THING THAT ROCK HIT YOU, YO." He shouted, causing even _more_ people to stare at him oddly.

Konishi scowled at the nickname he gave her. Ironhead...stupid. "Idiot..." She sighed, before looking down at him. "Anyways...Dai-"

"Yo yo yo yo! What I say 'bout you callin' me that!?" He raised a fist, and then lowered it. "Why you here, anyways? Ain't you supposed to be gone?"

"...Haha. Yes, well...it seems the Composer gave me a second chance. Anyways, I'm here because He sent me here because of some...trouble. Though I have yet to know what that 'trouble' is." She replied calmly, crossing her arms.

"Trouble?" He blinked, and then put on a face that made him look constipated. Actually...he was thinking. "With what?"

"I told you, I don't KNOW yet."

"OH RIGHT. Sorry, yo."

"Yes...well. I suppose I need to ask you a favour."

"A favour, yo?! YOU TURNED RHYME INTO A FUCKING PIN!" He shouted, his rage coming back and spilling out. Beat couldn't believe it. _She _was asking _him_ for a favour after she turned Rhyme back into a pin. Even though that happened two weeks ago...

Konishi scowled slightly. "Shut up, you over-grown monkey. Would you rather me ask emo boy?"

Beat blinked, wondering if he would actually mind if Konishi asking Neku/Phones for help. Somehow...he thought he would mind. "Nah...I suppose not, yo..." He finally muttered, looking down at his black and white skater shoes.

"Haha. Good..." Was all that she said because something cut her off.

Beat's lips against hers.

'_FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID MIND, YOOOOO!' _He mentally thought, still having his lips against Konishi's. He actually thought Konishi would push him away, but instead...she just stood there. Paralyzed. Either that or she did this every time a person kissed her.

The weirdest thing? No one seemed to mind.

"Hee hee. I knew it would work." That voice. That little laugh...It was none other than the Composer of Shibuya: Yoshiya Kiryu (nicknamed: Joshua).

Both broke apart from each other, and looked around wildly until spotting the 'fifteen' year old standing there who was just watching with that grin on his face.

"Whatchu sayin', yo!? You knew what would work!?" Beat demanded, holding up a fist.

"Oh, Beat...I just helped you out with your life again." Joshua's purple eyes went from Beat to Konishi who just stood there like someone slapped her across the face "And yours, too."

The fifteen year old stared at Joshua with jaw gaping (as if waiting for a fly to come in). Instead of his questioning Joshua about what he meant, he actually KNEW what the Composer meant. "Yo..."

"Hee hee. You're welcome." Joshua backed off, waved, then disappeared into a crowd that seemed to be heading for Spain Hill.

Konishi shook her head, adjusted her glasses and looked at Beat. "Don't you dare tell anyone of this..." She hissed, and Beat grinned.

"And what if I do, yo? You gonna beat me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"LIKE YOU COULD, YO!"

--

A/N: So, you read it all without clicking off?

Hehe, I'm impressed.

Rate and review, please? Flames? ...Uh...huh. o-o


End file.
